


学院六

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他爱欲，从不爱人
Kudos: 2





	学院六

易烊千玺一天都窝在宿舍里,躺自己那张满是毛绒公仔的床上瘫成饼，成功当了回宅男。

此时，他脑门上扎了个小揪揪，露出光洁饱满的额头，精致的五官更为立体，抱着怀里的新宠小狮子，透着几分可爱随意。他百无聊赖地抓着手机刷微博，却没看进去多少，思绪飘到了九霄云外。

所幸男人之前给他交了一年的学费跟食住费，让他不至于没有一个安身之地。他手上有两张卡，一张是之前男人给他的，说是给他的零花钱。他一直都没有用，昨天看了一下，没有冻结，不多不少三十万，现在算是给他的分手费吧。还有一张，是他这些年攒下来的积蓄，加上分手费也是一笔不小的数目，支撑这大学四年绰绰有余。

四年后，他就要必须离开学校了，到那时，他得有一个安身之所，可在皇城脚下买套房子并不是一件轻易的事情，需要大量的资金，还有各种生活上的费用。

以那个男人的性格，没有雪藏自己就不错了，更不会再给他什么资源了，就算给他也不会接受。某种意义上来说，他失去了稳定的收入，所以，为了将来的生活，他可能需要去找工作了。

可找什么工作却又是个问题，服务员？送快递？如果是这样他可能会在过气之前火一把，热搜他都想好了：四字流量小生在餐厅当服务员？疑被雪藏？

想到这他再也没有了刷微博的心情，把丢到手机一边，抱着小狮子在床上打滚。

“哎哟！”结果不小心滚到了地上，“嘶——疼”他倒吸一口凉气，跌坐在地上，皱着眉头瘪着嘴，用手揉了揉摔疼的小屁屁，委委屈屈的。

这时，突然传来了敲门声。他没有去开，怎么说呢，每次开门都是不好的事情，但想起自己昨天一时冲动答应了某个陌生人，又是一阵脑仁疼。

门外的人还在坚持不懈地敲着门，而且敲门的声音越来越大，好像已经开始不耐烦了，无奈之下他还是起身去开了门。

“怎么是你？”

“怎么这么久才开门？”两个人不约而同地说道。

门外的人他并不陌生，毕竟曾经有过一夜的深入交流。此时，那人正阴沉着脸，一双黑眸动也不动地盯着自己。

被他这种眼神盯得心里发虚，易烊千玺弱弱地问了一句：“你怎么突然来找我？”

“呵，我怎么不能来找你，打扰到你跟人约炮了？”北辰嘲讽了一句，一想到这人随便跟不认识的人上床，心里就莫名的一阵不舒服。

易烊千玺瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，眼眶发红，像只被惹恼了的小兔子，冲他低吼了一句：“我那不堪入目的照片在你们这些人手上，我能怎么办？！”声音带上了几分哽咽。

“我帮你，跟我在一起。”易烊千玺听到他说。

“你……唔……”北辰一把将恼怒的兔子搂在怀里，堵住他未说出口的话，易烊千玺挣扎起来，用双手抵在他的胸膛，结果被他压到墙上，擒住双手固定在头顶，一个不太温柔的吻袭向他，唇齿厮磨间，他被迫仰头，接受这样肆无忌惮地攻城略地。

不知道多久，北辰终于放过他，易烊千玺差点被他吻到窒息。此刻少年的唇覆上一层水光，那是浸泡在清水里的蔷薇，沾着晶莹剔透的露水，格外的娇艳欲滴，水汽在他浅色的眼瞳弥漫开来，神情无辜，他的黑眸暗沉了几分。

“跟我在一起好吗？”北辰凑近他，两人的鼻尖距离不过一厘米。易烊千玺这才发现这人的脸好像是有点帅，英挺的眉毛下的一双如同鹰犀利尖锐的黑眸，鼻梁挺直，唇形偏薄。他紧紧地盯着自己，像一只伺机而动的猎豹，随时冲上来将他吃干抹净。

易烊千玺不自觉地咬着下唇，这是他犹豫或难过时下意识的动作，在北辰看来，却更像一种无声的诱惑。

他再次吻上少年的唇，是与刚刚的肆无忌惮不同的温柔，却让易烊千玺不自觉地沦陷在这个吻中。

他的手从少年宽大的衣服下摆探入，从纤细的腰肢抚上，找到那颗樱红的突点揉捏起来，引得怀里的人嘤咛一声，少年被撩拨起了情欲，抬手环住他的脖子。

放开被自己吮咬得微微红肿的唇，他的手抚着少年滑嫩细腻的肌肤，来到了胯骨上，少年的裤子很宽松，北辰顺利的将他的裤子连同内裤脱下，突如其来的冷意使得少年颤抖了一下身子。

“唔……好冷……”少年原本低沉的嗓音带上几分软糯，北辰大手揉捏着那浑圆的雪白，在他耳边如情人般哑声呢喃道：“一会就热起来了。”

……

——————————————————————

“啊……嗯……哈啊……”

赤裸的少年跪趴在床上，白晢纤长的身躯在暖橘色的灯光下泛着滑嫩细腻的光泽，他低声喘息着，男人俯身跪在他身后，身形修长，浑身肌肉紧绷，流畅的线条如同一只黑豹，他用四根手指给少年扩张，因为进出的动作发出黏腻的声音，房间里暧昧而色情。

“嗯……你进来吧……”少年殷红的唇发出邀请般的话语。

他抽出手指，一手掐住少年纤细的腰肢，一手扶住早已蓄势待发的性器抵在穴口，猛地挺腰，粗硬送进去一半，引得身下的少年惊呼一声。

“唔……慢点……太大了……”虽然已经充分扩张过了，但还是难以接纳这傲人的尺寸。男人不理会他，将性器抽出一点，再狠狠贯入少年的深处，听到少年的低喊，他发出满意的赞叹。

没等少年适应下来这根巨物，他开始挺腰抽送。

“啊……等一下……啊……慢点……”少年低低地喘息着，在这昏黄的房间里无疑是最好的催情剂。他再也无法压抑原始的冲动，双手钳住少年纤细的腰肢，狠狠的抽插起来。

“不……啊……太快了……慢点……”过于强烈的快感顺着尾脊爬满他的全身，让他忍不住喘息求饶着。

男人并不理会少年的求饶，猛地抽出性器，媚肉被连着带出，他将少年纤瘦的身躯翻过来，让他仰面躺在床上，少年殷红的唇微张着喘气，刘海被汗湿了，平日里的冷漠疏离尽数消失，浅色的眼瞳氤氲着水雾，艳色在他微微上眺的眼尾晕开，眉眼间满是溢出来的风情。

大手分开少年细长的双腿，将它们以“M”字的形状挤压在在他的胸前，少年秀气挺立的性器跟粉嫩的小穴在他眼前一览无遗，他眯了一下眼睛，黑眸中的欲望愈发强烈。

“……不要看……”

少年似受不了他过于直白的视线，有些害羞，将头偏到一边，男人轻笑一声，将粗硬再次狠狠进入少年体内。

………

………

“啊——”随着少年压抑的尖叫，他低吼一声，终于将热流射进身下人的深处。没有立即抽出性器，依然留在少年体内，感受这那处的温暖紧致。

他伏在少年的身上，两具肉体毫无空隙的交叠着，少年在他耳边喘息着，纤细修长的双腿还虚虚地挂在自己的腰上，他能感受到身下人起伏的胸膛，炽热的体温，嫩滑细腻的肌肤。

“重死了，快点起来”少年还未褪去情欲的声音有些沙哑，软软的，带上点撒娇的语气。

北辰没有动作，依然伏在少年的身上，含住他小巧的耳垂，哑声道：“你答应吗？跟我在一起”

少年没有回答，只是用手拍了拍他宽厚的背脊，示意他起来，北辰强有力的双臂撑在他脑袋两边的床上，将自己的身体支起来，黝黑的眼眸盯着他。

少年感受到一丝无法言说的压迫，他垂下眼帘，浓密而卷翘的眼睫轻轻搭下来，在他的眼睑落下淡淡的阴影，眼尾的桃色还未褪去，他抿起了唇，不语。

良久，他的唇轻启：“对不起”，眼睛却没有看向上方的人。

北辰漆黑的眼眸愈发暗沉，像一潭深不见底的死水，平静下是不可预知的危险。他缓缓抽出留在少年体内的性器，“他讨厌自己了吧”，少年心里这样想着，微微刺痛了一下，他皱起眉头，合上眼帘，蝶翼般的睫毛轻颤着，眼皮下有热流在翻滚。

下一秒，易烊千玺感觉到天旋地转，自己的整个身子翻转了过来，身后被狠狠地贯彻了，“啊——”  
他痛得叫出声来。随后，便是重物压上来，男人炽热的胸膛贴上他的后背，耳边传来他低哑压抑的声音：

“那就做到你答应为止”

男人的低吼声，少年的喘息声，肉体快速撞击的声音伴着床不断摇晃的嘎吱声再次在房间里环绕。

……

——————————————————————

……

不知道过了多久，房间里才平息下来。

身下的少年已经昏睡过去了，北辰看着他白晢纤长的身体上无一不布满自己留下的痕迹，跟上次一样，无论是身体上还是心理上，他都感到愉悦的满足，这是以往欢爱过后从未有过的感觉。

他虽然也不过二十岁，身边却不缺乏男男女女的床伴，他有些许洁癖，自己从未与他们接吻，连性爱时，也都会很少触碰对方的身体，只是为了解决生理上的需求。

可这个少年，是第一个，他不抵触，甚至想强烈触碰的人。

他从未有过喜欢的人，但在知道自己的好友李逸要找易烊千玺的时候，他给了好友一拳，自己也不知道为什么，只觉得心里很不舒服，不想让任何人触碰到少年。好友被锤得莫名其妙，问他为什么，他面不改色回了一句：

“他是我的”

换来好友的目瞪口呆。

想到这，他将少年搂在怀里，少年蜷缩着身子，微微皱眉，眉心有一颗小痣，合拢着眼眸，浓密卷翘的睫毛被泪水打湿，鼻尖红红的，瘪着嘴，像只被欺负惨了，委委屈屈的兔子。他嘴里还在呢喃着什么，北辰将脑袋凑过去，听到：

“……真的……不要了……”

他轻笑一声，内心柔软起来，将少年搂得更紧，轻吻着他玫瑰色眼角上的泪痕。

“易烊千玺，你是我的，只能是我的。”

他低吟一句，声音隐匿于昏暗的房间里。


End file.
